


Pillow Talk

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance, Strip Tease, private dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Zelo has a special performance for his one and only love





	Pillow Talk

Yongguk walked into his home with a smile on his face, it had been a long day at work and with Zelo's text messages his mood was easily lifted. He walked gingerly into the home, removing his coat and scarf.

He felt a vibration in his pocket and he pulled out his phone, opening a photo that was sent to him. Yongguk's eyes widened when he saw a selca of none other than Zelo, his large eyes shining and his lips pouting.

_"Hurry upstairs, daddy."_

Yongguk locked his phone and threw it onto the couch, he'd have no need for it tonight. He smirked to himself and took his time walking up the stairs, he knew how impatient his Zelo could be. And it didn't hurt to test that patience once in awhile.

He could see warm light seeping from the open doorway of their shared bedroom and he curiously stepped towards it, Yongguk carefully opened the door and he looked around in awe.

The floor was littered with candles, some already dripping with wax onto the floorboards but he didn't care about that right now. Candles lined the cupboards and the window sill, his eyes finally reached his lover and he smiled.

"Welcome home daddy." Zelo grinned happily, he was dressed in a large fluffy bathrobe which Yongguk could've sworn was his. He loosened his tie and he stepped into the room,

"Hey baby, what's the occasion?" Yongguk asked, and Zelo stood up. He walked towards the elder with playful eyes and he slowly began removing Yongguk's tie from his collared shirt, and he proceeded to undo the buttons one by one.

"Must there be an occasion if I want to please my daddy?" Zelo tilted his head to the side innocently and Yongguk held his hips, he shook his head and kissed the younger's nose.

"Of course not. But it is a little random baby, don't you have work tomorrow?" if they were to do what Zelo wanted to tonight, no doubt the younger wouldn't be able to walk the next day.

"I took a day off, you have a day off too right?" Yongguk's shirt fell to the floor and Zelo kicked it to the side, away from the candles. The younger held onto the elder's shoulders and lead him to the bed.

"I wanted to show you something. I've been working really hard on this." Zelo grinned and Yongguk leaned back on his arms in anticipation. He was shirtless and his legs were spread as he eyed the younger's movements.

Zelo reached for his phone on the night table and Yongguk could see it was attached to the speakers he'd bought for the younger's birthday last year. With a few clicks a song was blaring through the speakers.

Upon the first beat Zelo's expression completely changed, he popped his chest and locked his knees gliding his hands across his torso with a needy expression on his face.

Yongguk's pants immediately tightened and Zelo smirked, flipping his hair as he moved his legs skillfully. Zelo strategically moved through the candles he'd set up, as though he'd pre-designed a pathway for him to follow.

The flickers of the flames created shadows on his face and he rolled his body, Yongguk was completely mesmerized at the younger's long limbs and the way his shadow mimicked his dance behind him.

Zelo turned and dropped to the floor, he caught himself with his arms and rolled against it before he turned to his back. He lay down on the floor and teased the elder by lifting up his robe, Yongguk could see a glimpse of black.

Yongguk's eyes widened when the strings of Zelo's robe cut through the fire and the flame spread over the robe quickly. Yongguk panciked and Zelo reassured him with his eyes as he never stopped dancing.

He pulled the burning robe off of his body revealing black panties complimented with thigh high stockings and belt garters. Yongguk's jaw dropped and Zelo waved the flaming robe in rhythmic ways, adding to his dance.

Zelo looked absolutely beautiful. His movements so fluid and inhumane, the sparks dancing with him rather than against him. He was one with the music and one with the fire, it was unbelievable. 

The song ended and the sound carried through the now quiet room, aside from Yongguk's heart beats and Zelo's panting. The younger immediately ran to the washroom with the flaming robe and Yongguk could hear the sound of running water.

He laughed to himself and Zelo reappeared, suddenly looking shy which contradicted his prevous dance and actions. He was trying to cover himself with his hands and Yongguk held out his hand.

"Come to me baby." he whispered, his voice smooth and his eyes kind. Zelo cautiously made his way to his lover, carrying himself with manner. Zelo stopped when he was stood directly in front of the elder.

"Turn around Junnie." he obeyed and Yongguk's pants tightened further when he saw those beautiful cheeks held in black silk. He pulled Zelo back and the younger gasped as he fell into Yongguk's lap.

"Would you like me to touch you? Do you think you deserve to be touched?" they weren't exactly invested in the whole BDSM thing but Zelo realized that he liked calling Yongguk his daddy, and Yongguk quite liked it too.

"I did good didn't I, daddy?" even though he couldn't see it, he could hear Zelo's pout. And he chuckled against the younger's neck feeling the way he shivered, he let his hands travel up to Zelo's nipples and he gave them a tweak.

"How about you show me how pretty you can be? Then daddy will give you what you want Junnie." Zelo practically hopped off of Yongguk's lap and he kneeled down between the elder's spread legs.

Zelo didn't need to be asked twice before he began undoing Yongguk's belt, internally insulting himself for not removing it before hand. Yongguk kept his eyes on his pretty baby, letting him take his time.

When Zelo's nimble fingers pulled out his hard cock and he sighed in relief and he chuckled at Zelo's surprised expression, it was as though he hadn't seen it before.

"Taste it baby, I promise it's sweet." Zelo blushed and he had a hard time understanding how Yongguk could say such naughty things without getting embarrassed. 

Zelo held the flesh in both hands and he kissed the tip before he ran his tongue over the head, Yongguk hissed and grasped Zelo's hair with one hand. The younger sucked the tip into his mouth and he tongued the slit.

"Look how pretty you look with my cock between your lips." Zelo closed his eyes and he took the member down further, he relaxed his throat and sank down until his nose hit soft skin.

He gargled and choked there before he pulled off, saliva escaping his mouth and dribbling down his chin. It took him a few months of practice to get a cock Yongguk's size fully down his throat.

"Fuck Junnie." Yongguk moaned as Zelo stroked the slick member vigourously with his hand, he suckled a ball sack into his mouth and sucked on it hard, biting onto it lightly before he pulled away.

"Mmm baby I'm cumming." Zelo removed his hand and he looked up at Yongguk as the male pumped his own cock, painting streaks of white onto Zelo's face. He moaned to himself as he emptied his load and Zelo licked his lips.

"Did I do good daddy?" Yongguk smirked lazily and he rubbed Zelo's cheek with his thumb, before placing his cum covered thumb into the younger's mouth seeing the way he sucked on it.

"You did great baby, let me give you a prize." Yongguk kissed Zelo's lips and the younger grinned, excitedly lying down onto the bed with his legs spread wide. And Yongguk wiped his face because although it was hot he didn't want the cum to dry on Zelo's face.

"Where did you even get these from?" Yongguk said he pulled the garter belt letting it snap onto the younger's smooth thighs. Zelo blushed and with his fluffy hair he looked adorable.

"Daehyun hyung." he answered shyly and Yongguk laughed. Daehyun and Youngjae ran an adult shop and they'd occasionally send them things since they knew about their daddy kink.

"He won't mind if I bite them, will he?" he wasn't exactly waiting for an answer because he leaned downward, biting on the thin material with his teeth, Zelo mewled as his skin was caught and the fabric ripped, creating a hole.

Yongguk continued doing so until Zelo's legs were shuddering and holes of all shapes and sizes covered the stockings. He leaned downward and captured Zelo's lips, since they hadn't actually kissed yet.

The kiss was hungry and feral, clashes of teeth and sucking of tongues but they melted in each other's tastes. Zelo tilted his head upward to feel more of the elder and Yongguk pushed him back down, causing him to whine.

"Now baby, as much as daddy likes these. Can you show me my favourite outfit?" Yongguk asked and Zelo smiled, he lifted his butt from the mattress and slowly slid the stockings down his long legs which gained him a slap on the ass and he burst into a fit of giggles.

Yongguk leaned over Zelo when he was completely naked and he removed his own pants before he reached for the tub of lube in their drawer. Zelo eyed the product with a smirk and he turned onto his front, sticking his butt up and he spread his cheeks.

"Fist me daddy." Yongguk didn't need to hear anything else and he unscrewed the cap, scooping up a generous amount of thick lubricant onto his fingers. They'd done this before so it wasn't anything new, and Zelo was in love with it.

Yongguk gently rubbed his fingers against Zelo's entrance and he waited for the younger's breathing to fully relax before he pushed in two fingers. Zelo breathed into the pillow and he moved his hips to get used to the feeling.

He curled his fingers in and out letting the tight muscle stretch before he put in another finger, normally they'd be going a lot slower but they were both getting desperate. Yongguk pushed in a fourth finger opening him further.

"Daddy... just do it." Zelo moaned as he felt Yongguk pushing in his thumb, the elder gently stroked the younger's inner thigh in a comforting manner, 

"Are you sure you're ready?" he couldn't deny the burn that was building in his lower area but he wanted to feel Yongguk's hand inside of him so bad, he nodded enthusiastically.

Yongguk then began pushing in his hand, making sure to go slowly as he felt the tight muscle sucking in his hand, the overwhelming heat encasing his hand. Zelo moaned loudly as he felt himself opening up.

Yongguk kept pushing until he was wrist deep and he looked at Zelo with worry, the younger had his eyes closed and he was breathing heavily trying to adjust to the feeling.

"You okay baby?" Yongguk asked as he lovingly patted Zelo's butt, he smiled and nodded moving his hips back and forth and he yelped when Yongguk spread his fingers.

"I'm going to move Junnie." Yongguk informed him and Zelo nodded once more, he then kept his fingers together as he began moving his hand in and out of Zelo's body.

Zelo shuddered immensely and he moaned loudly at the feeling of Yongguk's hand inside of him. Although Yongguk's hands were quite slender and small he didn't want them any other way.

Yongguk drove his hand deeper and deeper into Zelo's body, spreading his fingers and doing what he could to have the younger reduced to a moaning mess. Zelo lifted himself up via his forearms and he met eyes with Yongguk,

"I want you daddy, please." he whimpered and Yongguk carefully removed his hand, a suction noise was heard when he pulled out his hand and strings of substance webbed his fingers.

"Fuck." he gasped as he looked at Zelo's gaping hole, all red and swollen. Zelo rolled his eyes and he cleared his throat catching Yongguk's attention, he blushed and apologize.

Yongguk stroked his cock and lined up against Zelo's entrance, he didn't hesitate and buried himself deep inside. Zelo grasped onto the duvet harshly as Yongguk began thrusting into him.

The thrusts were strong and precise hitting Zelo's prostate each time, the younger had his head down on the pillow, drooling as he let out wanton moans each time Yongguk hit his nerves.

Yongguk then froze and Zelo's eyes snapped open, he whined and whimpered but Yongguk didn't move letting his cock sheath in Zelo's heat. The younger then looked at him,

"Fuck yourself on my cock baby." Yongguk growled and the sound landed right in the pit of Zelo's stomach. He obediently lifted himself on shaking arms and he pushed his ass back, then pulled it forward feeling Yongguk's member slipping from his loose hole.

He then pushed back again and his arms gave out on him causing him to fall onto the bed, he was too weak from pleasure. Yongguk smirked and he held the younger's hips as he began moving again.

Tears of pleasure pooled in Zelo's eyes and he screamed when Yongguk stabbed his prostate extra hard and with the moan of his lover's name and without a touch to his cock he was cumming onto the duvet.

Yongguk groaned at Zelo tightening around him and he let go for the second time, filling him up to the brim with heat. Zelo mewled and curled his toes at the feeling before he relaxed.

Yongguk pulled out and proceeded to clean them and replace the sheets while balancing Zelo on the wheelie chair and soon they were snug in bed. Zelo cuddled up against Yongguk's chest.

He cradled his lover close to him and kissed his temple, he could feel Zelo smiling and he smiled as well.

"I love you daddy."

"And I love you too baby."

 


End file.
